Murder in Small Town X: West Virginia (Season 10)
Murder in Small Town X: West Virginia is the ninth season of Superkyle's MiSTX series and the first one written by TimmyTAR. It took place in the fictional town of Shady Mountain. After chef Rafael Rodriguez accidentally left a hair sample behind at a crime scene and was chewed out by interior designer Suyuan Shi (in Mandarin), model Tristan Lockhart decided to vote with Rafael and frame medical intern Gwendolyn "Gwen" Gower so as to get her eliminated. Fortunately for Gwen, Suyuan and secretary Violet Aucoin realized Gwen hadn't cast the second vote and the behavior of Tristan and his closest ally, real estate agent Margot Huntington, towards the others in the house led Violet to join Suyuan, Gwen and musician Zakary Wieczorek's alliance. Gwen and Zakary developed a relationship while inside the house that ended sadly when Zakary was eliminated sixth. Eventually Gwen, Suyuan and Tristan got the chance to chase the killer. Tristan chose the killer's final victim, which got him eliminated, while Gwen chose bartender Gregory Hyder and Suyuan chose nurse Doreen "Dory" Fairwell. Dory turned out to be the killer and Suyuan won the game and earned a check for $750,000 while Gwen got a check for $250,000. Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. Note 1: In episode 6, a tie vote occurred between Violet and Zakary. When asked to break the tie as lifeguard, Tristan opted to send both out to play the killer's game. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Note 2: '''Susanna was actually murdered during the events of episode 3, but her death wasn't made known until episode 4. '''Note 3: Oscar was going to be Dory's final victim, but Suyuan rescued him before she could kill him. Episode Summaries Episode 1: Savagery *'Lifeguard': Wallace *'Suspect Cleared': Gladys Billbray *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Doyle (7-1-1) - Town Hall **'Lifeguard's Pick': Violet - Shady Mountain Country Club *'Investigator Murdered': Doyle *'Notes': Isaac and Emily Ogletree are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Trevor Moore discovered the crime scene, while Sophie and Silas Redmond found Emily's body while taking a walk in the park in the middle of the night. Carl Jesperson lets the investigators know that oil was discovered under the Jagged Edge, a popular bar in Shady Mountain that is owned by Gregory and Kate Hyder. *'Killer Clues': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 17 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Violet found a broken wedding band at the Shady Mountain Country Club Episode 2: Accused *'Lifeguard': Violet *'Suspect Cleared': Harold Billbray *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Rafael (6-2) - The Water Tower **'Lifeguard's Pick': Wallace - The Public Natatorium *'Investigator Murdered': Rafael *'Notes': Frederick and Cecily Pilcher are murdered at the beginning of the episode. Oscar Potter reveals that if Frederick had gotten his way to drill for oil, the people working in the mine would be out of work. Silas Redmond reveals that Frederick used to bribe people for business purposes, but was forced to stop when Isaac Ogletree blew the whistle on him. Susanna Gabin shares that the company where Oscar Potter works is located where a beautiful forest once stood, which turned most of the town against Oscar. Dory reveals that she and Oscar divorced five years ago due to "an issue that couldn't be resolved." *'Killer Clues': **Wallace found a can at the public natatorium. It was a can of syrup, labeled Knight's Syrups, though this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 3: Remorseless *'Lifeguard': Gwen *'Suspect Cleared': Sophie Redmond *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Zakary (4-2-1) - The Public Library **'Lifeguard's Pick': Iffe - Fair Hair *'Investigator Murdered': Iffe *'Notes': Nicki Knight shares that her family owned the forest where the company now sits, which was obtained through underhanded means. Oscar Potter explains that it was built there to provide more jobs, but after construction, the land was determined to be unsafe. Rod Wheatley shares that he and Isaac Ogletree were friends, and that Isaac often complained about his job and his role in the company; after he blew the whistle on Frederick Pilcher, he got promoted. Beatrix Kindle-Jespersen reveals that Isaac had found a better job in another part of the country and was preparing to move before he was murdered, while Carl Jespersen reveals that Oscar actually stopped drilling because he was going through a divorce with Dory and was having a difficult time handling that; he also reveals that Oscar left Dory because she was allegedly having an affair with Rod. Gregory Hyder promises to stop anybody who tries to take away the land underneath The Jagged Edge. *'Killer Clues': **Zakary discovered a newspaper clipping at the public library. The newspaper clipping contains information about the destruction of the Knight family's forest. This information was not revealed until the next episode. The other side of the newspaper clipping contains information about Oscar and Dory's divorce, but this was not revealed until the finale. Episode 4: Unclaimed *'Lifeguard': Margot *'Suspect Cleared': Christian Murray *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Wallace (4-2) - The Old Junkyard **'Lifeguard's Pick': Violet - The Animal Shelter *'Investigator Murdered': *'Notes': Susanna Gabin is murdered at the beginning of the episode; her body is later discovered by Iffe Obayomi, who is later eliminated during the killer's game from the previous episode. The investigators discover a hair fragment at the crime scene, which is later revealed to belong to Iffe, as well as Susanna's body hanging in the closet. Dory explains that she had never slept with Rod Wheatley, but somebody spread the rumor and it destroyed her marriage. Later on, Rod elaborates that Isaac Ogletree was the one who spread the rumor, and that if Rod went along with it, Isaac would give Dory to him, though this did not happen and Rod broke off all verbal contact with Isaac. Oscar Potter eventually reveals that while he was initially skeptical of Isaac's information, all of the pieces fit together and he believed that. *'Killer Clues': **Violet discovered a martini at the animal shelter. The martini glass bore the logo for The Jagged Edge; this information was revealed in the next episode. Episode 5: Pageantry *'Lifeguard': Tristan *'Suspect Cleared': Silas Redmond *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Margot (4-1) - The Auditorium **'Lifeguard's Pick': Gwen - Miller's Pond *'Investigator Murdered': Margot *'Notes': The investigators discover that Carl Jespersen was the one bribing the mine, using Frederick Pilcher as the middle man. Carl reveals that he was paying off the mine because he wanted their oil, and that Isaac Ogletree was the one who suggested using Frederick as somebody to take the blame, in case the entire town found out about what was going on. Trevor Moore reveals that it was Susanna Gabin who spread the gossip about Frederick paying off the mine; he further explained that Susanna could not be trusted with anything, and that she would share any information with everybody in town. *'Killer Clues': **Gwen discovered a pickaxe, likely the murder weapon, at Miller's Pond. Episode 6: Multitudinous *'Lifeguard': Tristan *'Suspect Cleared': Kate Hyder *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Violet and Zakary'1' - Violet to the General Store **'Lifeguard's Pick': Violet and Zakary - Zakary to the Abandoned House *'Investigator Murdered': Zakary *'Notes': Rod Wheatley is murdered at the beginning of the episode. The investigators discover half of a torn photograph of Rod at the crime scene. *'Killer Clues': **Violet discovered half of a torn photograph at the general store. The photograph is of Dory Fairwell and is the other half of the photograph found at the Rod Wheatley crime scene. This information is not revealed until the next episode. Finale Episode 7: Reliance *'Lifeguard': Gwen *'Suspect Cleared': Oscar Potter *'Sent to play the Killer's Game': **'Group's Pick': Tristan (2-1) - The Toy Store **'Lifeguard's Pick': Violet - The Jagged Edge *'Investigator Murdered': Violet *'Notes': Carl Jespersen and Beatrix Kindle-Jespersen are murdered at the beginning of the episode. At the crime scene, the investigators find a photograph of the Jespersens and the Potters, where Oscar Potter's face is scribbled out. Dory Fairwell reveals that the photograph of her and Rod is what caused Oscar to believe that the two were having an affair, and that's why he left Dory. Oscar Potter later reveals that Carl Jespersen was planning on making an offer on The Jagged Edge a few days before his murder, and that only Carl, Oscar, and Trevor Moore had any idea. Gregory Hyder and Nicki Knight both admit to hating Carl, but claim that they were not behind his murder. *'Killer Clues': **Tristan discovers a used copy of Shakespeare's Othello ''at the toy store. Episode 8: Dawn *'The Final Confrontation': **'Suyuan:' Doreen "Dory" Fairwell - Fairwell's Apartment **'Gwen:' Gregory Hyder - The Jagged Edge **'Tristan:' Trevor Moore - Moore's Apartment *'The Killer': Dory Fairwell *'Investigator Murdered: Tristan *'''The Runner-Up: Gwen *'The Winner': Suyuan *'Notes': Oscar Potter is kidnapped by the killer. Suyuan, Gwen, and Tristan pursue their suspects, and the killer turns out to be Dory Fairwell. Suyuan finds a tied-up Oscar in Dory's closet, but Dory threatens to kill Suyuan and Oscar. Suyuan wrestles with Dory for her gun, but in the end, once Dory realizes that she won't get away, she shoots herself and falls over her balcony to her death. Oscar gives Suyuan a letter where Dory admits to the murders. Dory was furious at how Isaac Ogletree ruined her life by breaking up her marriage to Oscar simply because Oscar didn't promote him. Dory decided to get revenge on all of the people that ruined her life by making them pay with their lives. Isaac was her first victim for being the man behind the scheme, while Emily Ogletree followed soon after for allowing Isaac to carry out his schemes. Frederick Pilcher was the middle man who gave Isaac leverage to break up her marriage, while Cecily Pilcher was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Susanna Gabin was the person who spread the rumor about Dory's affair with Rod all over town, which further added to Oscar believing the rumor. Rod was the person who revealed Isaac's plan to Dory, and she had to silence him in case he put two and two together and turned her in. Carl Jespersen was the person who used Frederick, and as such, gave Isaac the power to use Frederick to help destory Dory and Oscar's marriage; Beatrix Kindle-Jespersen, meanwhile, was in the wrong place at the wrong time and had to be eliminated so that she wouldn't get away with the crime. Trevor Moore worked closely with Isaac, and Dory feared that he would turn out just like Isaac. Dory planned to make Oscar her final victim, because while she still loved him, he believed all of the lies that people told him, and that's why he left Dory. The next day, mayor Robert Perry gives Suyuan $750,000 and the keys to a 2010 Ford Taurus, while Gwen gets $250,000. Category:Murder in Small Town X: West Virginia